


a love destined to be

by ariablazeorbit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariablazeorbit/pseuds/ariablazeorbit
Summary: their love was gonna be perfect, they thought.until it wasn't.besides nothing was perfect.
Relationships: soap/lin beifong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azuula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuula/gifts).



soap and lin beifong were more than friends. they were childhood besties. they did everything together between making mud pies and drinking lemonade together. from the minute they met, they were glued to the hip. always being the parents when playing family. soaplin were known by all far and wide. many even thought they were made for each other. for soap was the sun to lin’s moon, the yin to her yang, the love of her life.

or so they thought.

soap and louis partridge were not. they hated each other's guts from the minute they met each other. there was nothing they would ever agree on except for the fact they would never ever EVER like each other. he’d always pull the snarkiest comments on her, always trying to make soap feel worse at times. he never lost the chance to call her a loser; however, soap would always retaliate with “i hate you!” who could blame her? louis was, in simplest terms, a poopyhead.

unfortunately for soap, lin wanted to follow her dream at 17. her dream was in republic city, thousands of miles away from soap. she wished to become a police officer, just like her mom, toph beifong. this left soap all alone. both lin and soap were far away from the person who truly understood and knew them. soap would take a while to recover from this as her feelings for lin may have been a bit more than just friendship. ‘republic city has a lot of people’ ‘what if lin found another girl friend to replace me’ would always be in soap’s mind as she waited for any contact from lin. alas, she never got any contact, not even a letter. 

louis, as you could've guessed, did not make things any better for her. though he had grown in height and his face had matured more, he was still the immature kid with soap. he could actually say she had no friends now since lin beifong was gone. 

days passed. weeks passed. months passed. it was supposed to be a normal monday filled with sleeping, watching sailor moon or even baking. soap did not expect her parents to drop the biggest news on her that day.

“soap, honey, come here. your father and i have some news to tell you before we go to work.” her mom called out to her in the foyer.

“ughhh fine. i’m going down.” soap said back whilst rolling her eyes back and muttering a colorful vocabulary. “this better be good; i wanna go back to bed.”

“ after a lot of thinking, your mother and i have decided that you will get an arranged marriage!” her parents said to her with a bit too much cheer in their voice. 

“&*$^@*(^&%*(&JSHFKAHON WHAT ???” soap was speechless, but in a bad way of course. her heart belonged to someone who did not feel the same way. “you guys decided this without telling me?! some parents you guys are!” soap grabbed her jacket and ran away from her parents. she officially hated them. she needed to clear her head.

Her bad luck did not make things any better. As she sat on the swings, thinking of lin who would help her in this situation but who was not here, louis arrived.

“think of the devil,” she muttered.

“thinking about me?😏” he said to her with a smirk. 

soap wanted to wipe that little smirk off with her fist, but she was too overwhelmed. she was getting married. to someone she didn’t know.

“hey, lol, are you okay? you seem weird. you’re not even calling me an idiot.” louis said awkwardly. why was he asking if she was okay? she loathed him so shouldn’t he loathe her?

silence

“i’m getting an arranged marriage.” soap said quietly. 

he laughed. soap was sharing her struggles and he laughed. “guess your parents knew no one would marry you, so they set you up! i bet they’re as ugly as you! loser! XD” 

soap was speechless. with all her might, she pushed him to the ground. “the only ugly thing around here is your face, but don’t worry my fist might be able to fix it.”

louis scoffed. “hah! why don’t you call your fiance to come quote unquote fix my face. it would at least hurt then compared to your butterfingers.” he said as he grabbed her hands to prove his point. he didn’t realize her hands to be so soft.

that’s when soap realized she did not even know who her fiance was since she stormed out so quickly. “fuck you! go to hell!” she said and quickly ran home. she needed to know.

when she arrived home, she couldn’t find her parents or their car. ‘shit, they’re at work.’ she thought to herself. soap got her phone out to dial her mom or her dad. no one picked up. she might as well go to the bathroom, while she waits for them to respond to her texts. 

soap sharted. 

as she was washing her hands, she heard her phone ring. she quickly dried her hands when she saw it was her dad calling her.

“soap, sweetie, you called? and sent a lot of messages? you know i’m at work. i’m busy.”

“dad, who is my finance? i need to know.”

“oh, is this what this is about? you don’t have to worry about him being a gang member or part of the mafia. he’s actually quite nic-”

“WHO IS IT?!” soap let her anger get the better of her. “i’m sorry, but PLEASE just give me a name.”

“oh okay. we were going to tell you tonight but since you're so persuasive, i’ll tell you now.” soap’s dad cleared his throat. “harry styles.”

soap was confused. “what about him? he’s a nice singer.”

“soap, you’re getting an arranged marriage to him. YOU’RE marrying harry styles.”

soap dropped her phone.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings are realized

awkward was an understatement. soap’s parents have invited harry over for lunch the next day. soap was still in much shock. she was going to marry someone she barely knew! lin would help her out of this situation. ‘i need to stop thinking about lin’ soap thought to herself. lately she would think of lin 24/7. but lin was gone.

harry, who was sitting right next to her, cleared his throat. “so.. what do you do for fun? like what hobbies do you have?” harry asked. it seemed that he was trying to make small talk.

unfortunately for soap, she replied without thinking first. “i like to shart.” soap realized what she said. “i mean i like to tart like baking, you know? yeah, so, um, what do you like?” this would be the death of her.

harry sighed. great, he thought she was weird now. “mrs. oreo and mr oreo, it would give me the greatest pleasure if i could take soap out for lunch instead, so we could get to know each other a bit more.”

‘harry was suspicious’ soap thought. why would he want to be alone with her?

“of course, sweetie! you can take my car.” soap’s mom threw the keys at harry, and he caught it.

“let’s go.” harry said to soap, rudely. 

harry was driving, but he let soap pick the place. she told him to go to Canes for the chicken. she just hoped louis was not working his shift there right now. he was the last person she wanted to know about her engagement to harry styles.

“i don’t want to marry you.” harry said to break the silence. “get your parents to stop the wedding, because i do not want to marry you at all.”

“but i-” soap tried to say before he cut her off again.

“i don’t care. you fix it or i’ll fix it myself.” he said ominously.

“you know what? fix it yourself, see if i care.” soap was beyond pissed. to calm herself down, she took out her phone and blasted her favorite song: mama by exo-k.

Careless, careless 

Shoot anonymous, anonymous 

Heartless, mindless 

No one who care about me

her bad luck was terrible. of course, louis had his shift at canes and was their cashier.

“what can i get the lovely couple today?” louis said smirkingly. soap wanted to punch him. 

before soap could say anything, harry beat her to it. “we would like some chicken fingers and two lemonades.” 

“lemonade? i want pepsi though.” soap muttered.

louis looked amused. “anything for you guys and it’s on the house.”

harry looked at soap. “go find a place to sit. i’ll get our drinks.”

soap flicked him off and went to go sit near the trash. if she couldn’t enjoy her meal neither could he.

“here’s your lemonade.” harry gave soap her lemonade.

“i’d be pissed that you got me lemonade instead of soda but canes’s lemonade is top tier.” soap said as she put the straw in the lid.

“SOAP! NO! DON’T DO IT!” louis yelled from behind the counter. he jumped over the counter and ran to her. he looked at harry smugly. “i’ll drink this.” he said and he did. he chugged all of it and then collapsed on the floor.

harry looked shocked. “shit! he drank your lemonade with my pee poison in it. call an ambulance!”

“what the fuck? you tried to poison me? oh my god is that what you meant by you’ll fix it. you’re so weird. i’m calling the police.” soap was beyond pissed and also a bit scared for louis (not like she would admit it.)

“call 911 first! he doesn’t look okay! and don’t call the police; my reputation will be in shambles.” harry said.

“of course, he isn’t okay! he’s allergic to lemons!” soap said angrily and she dialed 911. “hi, i am at canes, and someone has collapsed on the floor come quick.”

louis was in a coma all because of harry who she was marrying because her parents did not believe her. and to make things worse, her parents had decided that they should move in together to get each other even more. soap just wanted to go to the hospital and be with louis. he saved her life. and now that she thought about it, he was kinda cute. 

harry was not. he was the worst roommate soap had ever had. sure, he was the only roommate soap had but he sucked. he didn’t do the dishes. (author’s note: soap wanted me to write that harry bit her butt but i have no idea how to) they may have not been married but they already argued and fought like a couple about to divorce. every second was unbearable which is why soap wanted to spend all her time away from him. however; she couldn’t go to canes because it just reminded her of louis who she was supposed to hate even though he saved her life. she instead watched sailor moon all day. 

unbeknownst to soap, louis was getting better. his allergies to lemons stopped the pee poison from doing any harm to him. in a week, he was already okay. as he was getting discharged from the hospital he realized something. he loved soap and wished he was marrying her instead of harry. he asked soap’s parents for his address and ran to their apartment.

he rang the doorbell. first, he was going to confess then punch harry for almost killing himself and then punch him for trying to kill soap. 

“soap, i think the pizza is here. go get it.” louis heard harry say.

“why can’t you get it? i hate you!” soap said back. soap opened the door. “louis? oh my god you’re okay! i thought you died.” before soap realized what she was doing, she hugged him.

“soap, i know we have been enemies since we were younger but i think i love you. you are an extraordinary girl, soap. clear as a music note, sincere as a melody. you have been the song i hear in my head since i almost died. i won’t let anyone hurt you." louis nervously said. what if she rejected him?

“sure we can get married. you’re better than harry.” soap said.

“thank god. i don’t have to marry you anymore.” harry said as he packed some of his stuff. 

“one second.” louis said. he walked over to harry and punched him. “that’s for trying to kill soap and almost killing me! get out of here and never come back!”

soap was in awe. life was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I PROMISE THIS IS A SOAPLIN FANFIC JUST WAIT


End file.
